Giorgio Tuinfort
| genre = | occupation = | label = | associated_acts = | website = | current_members = | past_members = }} Giorgio Tuinfort is a Surinamese-Dutch musician, songwriter and record producer. Biography Born in Paramaribo, Suriname, Tuinfort grew up in The Hague, Netherlands. He is a classical pianist with a jazz influence. Giorgio wrote music and composed melodies starting at age 6....Baby One More Time (song) He studied at the Royal Conservatory of The Hague from age 11, being admitted to the prestigious Young Talent Class. From age 12 he became known for his improvisation skills and ability to combine classical music with contemporary music. When his mother bought him a Yamaha PSR 500 Keyboard, Giorgio used the sequencer to "stack" different sounds and combining them into an arrangement. At age 13, Giorgio was creating full productions. Discovered by Dutch Studio entrepreneur and producer Rutger "Rutti" Kroese, Giorgio began his professional career at age 16, composing and producing for established Dutch artists. Subsequently Tuinfort embarked on an international career and moved in 2006 to the United States, to work together with then upcoming Senegalese-American recording artist Akon. They created a style together that became influential in the radio pop culture and years after. In the years following he collaborated with many musicians, including Michael Jackson, Sia, Rihanna, Lady Gaga, Whitney Houston and Lionel Richie among many others. In 2009 he partnered with David Guetta to again establish a sound that became prolific for radio pop culture, this time combining EDM, pop and urban music. Giorgio continued to show his diversity when he composed all music and television themes for the UEFA 2016 European Football Championships. Apart from the title song with David Guetta and Zara Larsson, Giorgio also composed a classical piece which was recorded by the 130-piece Netherlands Philharmonic Orchestra. Giorgio, together with Franck van der Heijden, is the composer of the UEFA Nations League theme song, which was lauded by critics as one of the best contemporary classical pieces of modern time. When asked, Giorgio still mentions Classical Music as the "Love of his Life" and expresses his ambitions to work on film music in the future. Giorgio is known for avoiding the limelights and not being present on social media, citing "Music speaks for itself". Songwriting and production credits (Incomplete) Awards Giorgio was nominated for a Grammy Award four times, winning twice. He won the prestigious BMI Songwriter Award an unprecedented 30 times. He is recipient of the Buma Export Award (an award given to Dutch composers who have sold the most records abroad). He was also awarded the Golden Harp (Dutch music accomplishment award) and a Gouden Kalf (Dutch equivalent of the Oscars) for his music score for the Dutch film Bolletjes Blues. In 2015, Giorgio was commended by the Dutch Royal Family as recognition to his achievements and contribution to Dutch music on an international scale. Dutch selected Music Discography Bolletjes Blues – Welkom in ons leven featuring Derenzo, Kimo, Mr Probz, Negativ, Raymzter Brace – Cupido Brace – Dilemma Brace – Dit ben ik featuring Brainpower Brace – Drijfzand Brace – Hartendief featuring Ali B Brace – Les Geleerd featuring Lange Frans Brace – Samen Brace – Van Jongen naar Man Brace – Vraag Jezelf eens Af Dignity – Everything Has Changed (Piano Version) E-Life – K.I.T.A Ebon-E – On My Way Excellent – Doe Rustig Gio – Je Hebt me Goldy – Goldy Gordon – I'll be your Voice (Songfestival 2003) Gordon & Re-Play – Een Nieuw Begin featuring Extince Gordon & Re-Play – Vrienden voor het Leven Kinderen voor Kinderen – 100 Jaar Kinderen voor Kinderen – Als de Wereld nou van Mij is Kinderen voor Kinderen – Dierenvriend Kinderen voor Kinderen – Leef met Elkaar Kinderen voor Kinderen – Ons Hele Leven Lang Kinderen voor Kinderen – Wereldplan Lange Frans – Doofpot Lange Frans – Testament Lange Frans – Zing voor me featuring Thé Lau Lange Frans & Baas B – Dankbaar featuring Suzanna Lubrano Lange Frans & Baas B – Geef me nog een Kans featuring Brace Lange Frans & Baas B – Kamervragen Lange Frans & Baas B – Neem me niet Kwalijk Lange Frans & Baas B – Het Land van Lange Frans & Baas B – Venus en Mars Lange Frans & Baas B – Verder Mark Dakriet – De Reis Mark Dakriet – Dit Lied is Voor Jou Mark Dakriet – Droom Maar Mark Dakriet – Een Laatste Dans Mark Dakriet – Er is een Weg Mark Dakriet – Je Moeten Missen Mark Dakriet – Muziek Mark Dakriet – Nooit Meer Alleen Mark Dakriet – Nu het Over is met Ruth Jacott Mark Dakriet – Samen Sterk met Lady Smith Black Mambazo Mark Dakriet – Tegen Beter Weten in Mark Dakriet – Voor Altijd Mark Dakriet – Vrij Zijn Mark Dakriet – Waardeloos met Suzanna Lubrano Mark Dakriet – We Komen er wel Uit Negativ – Dingen Gedaan Negativ – Je Weet niet wie ik Ben Negativ – Kijk Eens om je Heen Negativ – Negativitijdperk Negativ – Niks is wat het Zijn moet featuring Ebon-E Negativ – Onbreekbaar Raymzter – Soms Gaat het Mis Re-Play – Die Tijd Re-Play – Hum Hum Re-Play – Niemand Re-Play – Piraterij Re-Play – Schaakmat Re-Play – Ware Liefde Sat-R-Day – My Girl's Best Friend Trijntje Oosterhuis – We are Gold References Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Dutch composers Category:People from Paramaribo